Only Human
by Master of the Sky
Summary: Hsi Wu finds himself back on Earth and totally human, unable to return to his Demon form. With no where else to turn he asks Jade and Jackie to help him. Can they discover who's done it and why? JadeHsi wu eventually.


Only Human  
  
Author's Note: Take place in season 4 after 'The Good Guys'. Meaning one Oni Mask is still out there. Jade has a Cell Phone in this story, thus tampering with mystery of her phone in the series.   
  
His Wu/Jade will be the main couple of this story, but there might be others. Hope you like it.  
  
Panic struck through the demon boy and he darted down a crowded hall. His mind raced as he pushed past the people. He was needed to get out, he did feel like he should. He ignored angry words shouted at him as he knocked into people, people much bigger then him.  
  
'Change!' His mind screamed. But to know avail, he didn't changed to his bat form as much as he tried to will it. He was His Wu the all powerful Sky Demon, and yet he was not. He was Seymour, 10 year old child, best friend of Jade Chan, niece of Demon hunter Jackie Chan.   
  
'Change Dammit!' But his body stayed the same. What had happened? He was in the void, then back in the baseball stadium his portal was located in, in his human disguise. He left the building behind as he darted out the exit, he didn't notice the stone as he ran and then tripped on it. He let out a yell of pain he his skin scraped across the hard pavement. A concerned passer by stopped and helped him up.  
  
"No, no let go." He whimpered to the man, he was the Sky Demon he needed no assistance from a mortal.  
  
"Take it easy kid." The man said. He looked to be in his 40s. He had a graying mustache and hair. "Let me take a look at that cut." He gently grabbed Seymour's arm and examined it.  
  
'Fool' Seymour thought. He was a demon, such a fall would not injure him, not even in his human costume. Though he did not know why a sharp pain was shouting through his arm.  
  
"Looks pretty nasty." He said. "Your bleeding badly."   
  
"What!?" He let out a screech. He looked down on his arm and sure enough the warm red liquid was dripping from a large wound on his right arm. "Impossible! Impossible!" He let out. Demons did not bleed.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy. Where are your parents?" The man asked.  
  
'Dead and buried since before recorded time' He wanted to say. But he was still bewildered, first he found himself on earth, then he could not revert to his normal form, now this. What curse was this? What good magic could do this to him. 'Her' he thought instantly. Their was only one human who could have done this. This was some kind of sick pay back. Was banishment not enough? 'She'll turn me back, or she will die.'  
  
"Kid?"  
  
Hsi Wu looked up to him and schemed quickly. "They're going to pick me up, I need to call them."   
  
The man was slightly suspicious. 'Bad parents, leaving their kid alone here. Oh well, better dial them up.' He thought. "We'd better clean this wound first." He said. The Demon nodded accepting that it probably was the best course of action. A trip to a near by bathroom, and a few Band-Aids later he put a quarter in a phone as a sign instructed and dialed up a phone number he remembered was told to him before he was banished by the infernal girl.  
  
*************************  
  
Jade was watching TV on what was proving to be an uneventful weekend. No attacks from Valmont, Shendu or Tarakodo. Some ways it was a good thing, but mostly it was boring. Uncle was researching a manner to eliminate the Oni masks for good and Jackie and Torhu were forced to watch the shop.   
  
Her cell phone began to ring. Which was odd, her cell phone never rang.   
  
'Telemarketers?" She thought. She sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Jade." The voice sent shivers down her spine. It was not possible, no it couldn't be.  
  
"Seymour." She replied. She heard a snicker on the other end.  
  
"I'm sure you must have been expecting this call, you must enjoy the position you've put me in."  
  
The statement made no sense whatsoever, he was supposed to be in the void but she doubted they had phones there. He was supposed to be trapped there forever, it wasn't fair! How could have he escaped?  
  
"What are you talking about? If you want a fight you've dialed up the right number Batboy." She threatened. He was the demon who had hurt her like no one else, and she wanted him back in the void.   
  
"I'm sure you'd love that, now that I've been made so pathetic. Do you even understand what you've done, you've robbed me of my wings!"  
  
What the heck did that mean. The voice sounded very sad, but this really made no sense all. Robbed him of his wings, was that demon slang for something?  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Like you don't know. How dare you use magic to trap me in this weak human form." A hissing noise escaped his throat.   
  
Her eyes shot open. That way to weird. Hsi Wu trapped as Seymour? She could tell this wasn't any kind of bluff from his voice. 'Cool, couldn't have happened to a more deserving demon.' She thought. 'Then again being human isn't bad so, it could...have....happened....aw forget it.'  
  
"Your human? Well as much as I hate to admit it I didn't do it."  
  
Seymour didn't want to believe it, what she had said. But he had to, why would she lie? He was helpless, he had no idea where his brother Shendu was, and had no human allies, he would be an easy enough target to simply take out by force at anytime, trickery would be pointless.  
  
"Very well."  
  
The man looked very shocked at what he was hearing from this conversation. He gave up and left. He had a feeling the kids didn't need his help anymore. That and he was becoming scared.  
  
Jade felt a bit of pity now. 'Okay, he's evil, but he's alone, so I should help him....right?'  
  
"So want to come over to my Uncle's shop, maybe we could figure out what happened to you." She offered, but did not really understanding why. 'Jackie would want to know why this happened.' She reasoned.  
  
"No1" Seymour immediately shouted. "I require no mortal assistance, I am a demon sorcerer, I am above such things." He said in a fury.  
  
Jade held back a laugh. What was he thinking? He needed all the help he could get. "Whatever, your choice, but who else will help you?" She asked.  
  
Seymour considered it for a moment. 'No one.' He deduced. "Very well, but I want you assurance your Uncle will not try and hurt me in any manner."  
  
That sounded reasonable, of course she didn't know how she would get Jackie to go along with this. "Sure, but only until we figure out what happened." She warned.  
  
"Very well, I am at the stadium in which my portal is located, you will pick me up there. Be quick about it." Before Jade could responded he hung up the phone.  
  
"So it's come to this." He said feeling very weak. "I'm glad my siblings can't see me now." He then whimpered, the pain in his arm was great.  
  
Jade knew she was going to have a hell of a time explaining this to Jackie. She couldn't believe she had just agreed to what she did herself. "Uh, Jackie." She said entering the next room. "I'm gonna need you to pick someone up for me. And, your not going to like who." She warned.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
